The Masquerade Ball
by shama-chan
Summary: Mikan had dreams about dancing in balls but she cannot ask who is her dancer. Finally, a Masquerade Ball is coming up in the Academy, will she meet her true love and dancer behind the mask? NxM, RxH
1. Who are they?

This is my first fanfic so please enjoy and review!

_Ahhh…. This is the best night of my life….._Thought Mikan. She was in a ball wearing a glorious attire. Actually she was wearing a dress, a gown, or whatever she'd call it. Though in real life she was wearing a hand-me-down dress. She was happy, she was smiling, she felt like hopping from cloud to cloud and she was danc-, Oh my Gosh, she was dancing! With who? Just when she was about to look at who she's dancing with and ask his name, everything went dark. As if it was eclipse.

Then she heard a familiar voice, 'Mikan, my dear, time to eat breakfast!' yelled her mother Yuka. 'Ugh, it's always a dream! Why cant I just ask who is my mysterious dancer!' muttered Mikan. It was her dream for weeks since she knew she'd be able to attend balls without her parents tailing her around like she's a child first time to attend parties. Though she kept dreaming about it she couldn't find out whose she's dancing with. Mikan opened her eyelids and looked at the clock, 6:30 am. 'Mikan, you might wanna step into the bathtub now if you don't wanna be late for school.' After Mikan took the shower she went downstairs and ate her cereal.

_-At the Academy: Corridor-_

'Hey, Mikan how's your dream? Did you get the chance to ask who your mysterious dancer is?'

asked Hotaru, her best friend.

She knew Mikan would always start with the topic about her dreams so she went ahead of her and asked her about it though she already knew what Mikan's answer would be so she didn't pay much attention of what she'll say when Mikan suddenly exclaimed, 'Hotaru it's the closest since the fire! It was just all dark but mom suddenly spoke so my dream ended.' Mikan sighed.

The fire was one of those incidents that happened why she couldn't ask her dancer's name. it was the same thing that happened she was about to ask who her dancer was then suddenly there was fire she even smelled the fire but to her surprise it was just her mother who burnt the bread. They were now in class and sat in their places.

Mikan was looking at her beloved crush whom she thought was her mysterious dancer. It was Natsume Hyuuga, the most handsome and famous boy of the academy. His father owns the school so he is well-known coz' he brags about it which makes Mikan a little bit irritated with his braggy words but his fan girls don't mind.

Ruka was second to him coz' his father is the vice president of the Hyuuga Corp. Mikan admires Natsume while Hotaru likes Ruka but they're more than admires to Mikan and Hotaru, but they haven't reached the fall-in-love level yet.

Their teacher came in the classroom and spoke, 'Good morning class, I have something very important to announce which some of the girls here has been waiting for. This Friday night there will be a Masquerade Ball which is compulsory for this class. There are rules though that if you already danced with your first dancer he will be you dancer throughout the night. Anyone that goes out alone in the garden will not be allowed only the ones that already have a partner. Also, Natsume Hyuuga will be choosing his own partner on night of the ball and will dance with him throughout the night. Then the person whom Natsume will choose will be the vice president of the school. (Natsume is the President)Then before the ball ends, Mr. Hyuuga, the principal will be announcing the homecoming princess and prince. Natsume will only announce his dancer on the ball but should announce it in the school. Thank you and hope to see you on the Masquerade Ball. and one more thing bring masks that makes a person hard to identify.

_-At the shopping Mall-_

'Mikan, I have no idea what to wear?' exclaimed Hotaru. 'Do you know what type of dress would he like? A simple one or a strapless or a dress with a balloon-shape on each side?' asked Hotaru annoyingly. 'Well, I don't know, I bet his fan girls know…' replied Mikan. 'But why are you calm in there I mean this was your dream right? To attend in a ball, and now you've got the chance!' Hotaru said.

'I know but I'm so afraid that I may not be able to see my dancer and maybe Natsume will choose another girl. But its not like I wanna be a vice president, its just that I want my dreams to come true, to dance with my one true love…' Mikan said sweetly, like she was already daydreaming about the ball.

While they were walking both of them bumped to two persons and all four of them landed flat in their butt.

'Oww! Watch will you!' the person yelled painfully. 'No, you watch it, you're the one who accidentally bumped with us or maybe you really did that on purpose!' Mikan blamed. Mikan didn't really knew the persons quickly because they were trying on masks but she was sure they were boys...


	2. Are you my true love?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if my first chapter was a bit short. Actually it wasn't a bit short but really short. Anyway please forgive me if the first chapter is a bit boring but I promise the following chapters will be great. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

_-Recently-_

While they were walking both of them bumped to two persons and all four of them landed flat in their butt.

'Oww! Watch will you!' the person yelled painfully. 'No, you watch it, you're the one who accidentally bumped with us or maybe you really did that on purpose!' Mikan blamed. Mikan didn't really knew the persons quickly because they were trying on masks but she was sure they were boys...

**Chapter 2: Are you my mysterious dancer and true love?**

'Anyway, who are you guys?' asked Hotaru while she and Mikan were getting up. 'And why aren't you still taking of your masks, are you trying to steal them?' teased Mikan. All four of them were standing but the two boys in front of them were still wearing the masks.

_-Person's POV-_

'_Don't you dare take off this mask or else you'll be busted' _I muttered. Why would they be here in this not-so-popular mall? People said this mall was almost deserted except for the cashiers of course. 'Did you say somethin? I didn't catch that.' Mikan asked. Ugh! Why would they have to be the ones who are shopping!

'Nothin' were sorry. I think my friend here really hit his butt hard. 'Ruka teased me. Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts. 'We'll be going now...' I bid a friendly goodbye to the girls.

A fake friendly goodbye.

'Natsume, quick, walk fast.' Ruka said. Later on we were walking like mad, like we were already running. Then we reached the counter.

-Normal POV-

'Ruka that was close. I take back the things I said to about not trying on those mask, it really did save us or else we were gonna be busted by those girls... Why does it have to be them, Ruka? There are hundreds of girls out there that we don't really care about but THEM!' Natsume said, humiliated. 'Well, at least they're not those kind of girls that will tell everything they know to the fangirls…. But-'Ruka's sentence was cut off by screamings behind them. 'Damn, they just can't disappear! Can't those girls just follow another person?' Natsume irritated and almost getting deaf by their screaming.

_-Mikan and Hotaru's situation-_

'Those guys were really weird…' Hotaru said. 'Yes, weird they were. But don't they seem familiar?' asked Mikan. 'Yeah, probably from the diner' both girls laughed as they reached the counter and paid for the things they bought. 'Hotaru-chan please come with me in my house and test which make-up would be the perfect match for it?

'Sure, baka, I'll come if you stop calling me that name.' Hotaru said with an irritated voice. She doesn't want anyone to call her like that.

By the time they were at Mikan's room they quickly wore the gowns and put on the make-ups.

'You think someone would like to dance with us?' asked Mikan. 'You mean with this gown? We will need a miracle. Like dance with someone or were gonna be in the ball staring at lovely dancing couples.' replied Hotaru. '

_-That night-_

Hotaru already went home and Mikan was now in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking on what's gonna happen tomorrow. 'Oh I hope there will be a positive dream tonight so that I can at least have a hint on what's gonna happen tomorrow!' muttered Mikan. (Mikan has dreams about balls every night so she hopes for a better dream).

_-After School-_

'Mikan at six o'clock I'll be going to your house and change my clothes there coz' I like your room it's spacious than mine. At least I can put my make up in your dresser.' Hotaru said in the phone.

After Mikan and Hotaru finished doing all the makeup and stuff, they went downstairs and bid good bye to Mikan's parents.

They went out the door and decided to call a cab. Suddenly, out of nowhere a limousine showed up and the driver himself opened the door for the girls. 'Hotaru, why did you order a limo we could've easily rode in a cab. I wouldn't want to be asked how did we get to ride a limo in the ball.' Mikan said, showing a little happiness in riding the limo but also showing a hint of shyness in her eyes. 'Wha? I didn't know any of this actually I was gonna ask you about this.' explained Hotaru.

'Excuse me miss, but I was asked to offer a ride to both of you to a ball, is that where you were heading?' asked the driver. 'Please miss if you could kindly step inside because I was asked to bring you there early. Both Mikan and Hotaru couldn't hesitate no more so they stepped into the limo as the driver did and the engine roared to life.

As they were riding both of the girls were wondering who sent the limo? So they went ahead and asked who sent the limo and the driver responded,' Im sorry miss but the one who sent me also told me not to tell ya'll who paid and ordered me do this all, but Im sure he's one of you're classmates.' the driver said, remebering his teenage moments for he was already a middle aged man.

'Did you say he's? You mean to say he's a BOY?' Mikan said shockingly. 'Seriously, who sent the limo and who sent you?' asked Hotaru giving her deadly glare to the the vehicle stopped, Hotaru thought he was gonna drop them somewhere else besides the ball but they didn't notice they already arrived and the driver quickly went out of the limo to prevent him from answering Hotaru. He opened the door and immidiately Mikan and Hotaru went out of the car in case he was gonna bring them somewhere else.

'Thanks for the chat, miss, ENJOY!' the man said,actually he was flirting with her a bit, she didn't realize she was that beautiful but she just glared at him which made the man more quick to start the engine and drove away.

Mikan and Hotaru put on their masks since they were the only one who didn't put on their mask yet. 'Whoah, these people are really hard to identify with all these thick masks covering their faces' Mikan complimented. They were walking up in the stairs while their gowns were shining which they didn't notice. They were now entering the ball and saw not their classmates but colorful faces wearing different gowns. At the farthest side of the ballroom weretwo men wearing tuxedos with masks.

They were not really hard to identify actually they very easy to identify because the color of their hair was always together that's why they were also called Bloven Boys because Ruka has a blonde hair while Natsume has a raven colored hair.

While Mikan and Hotaru were waiting for someone to dance with them a man suddenly asked Mikan if he could dance with her. _Oh my gosh, this might be him , my dream boy! _Mikan thought. But she was also astonished because she believed that she already saw someone wearing the same mask somewhere else like in the store...

_-Mikan's POV-_

Mikan stop thinking about it. Now is the time to ask who your dancer is! Ask him if he's the one!

Sorry guys i didn't update right away coz' im very busy and i didn't have time to think about the next plot but i already wrote it down and trust me it's gonna be nice... Anyway please REVIEW!


End file.
